Primera hipótesis
by lamisteriosacristal
Summary: Tras leer toda la información a su alcance sobre la unión de humanos y digimon, Rina todavía tenía una pregunta y cuando su padre regresara del trabajo se formó un debate con Motimon sobre la respuesta. Al final del día no estaba segura de haber obtenido lo que buscaba. [Serie Uno por Uno: #2]


_**Nota rápida: Un dato usado en esta historia es real, creo que resultara obvio cual una vez lean la historia pero si no lo encuentran de todos modos lo repetiré al final.**_

… _ **.**_

* * *

 **¿Cuánto tomó para que todos los humanos tuvieran un compañero digimon?**

– Aquí tampoco hay nada.

Dijo Rina cerrando el navegador tras haber pasado una hora buscando en internet la respuesta a su pregunta. Recostándose en la silla giró su cabeza de tal forma que quedó visible una pared llena de libros. Haciendo un puchero los miró preguntándose si lo que tanto ansiaba estaba escrito en esas páginas en un lenguaje que una niña de seis años como ella no podía comprender.

– Pero encontramos muchas cosas interesantes – Comentó Motimon de pie en el escritorio desde donde había estado mirando la pantalla.

– Si, pero no por qué ahora todos los humanos tenemos un digimon – Dijo Rina cruzándose de brazos entre pensativa y malhumorada – Mi papá me dijo que las historias que me compró responderían todas mis preguntas pero no la que más me importa.

– También dijo que si todavía tenías dudas las respondería cuando regresara de trabajar y solo falta un par de horas para ello.

Ante el comentario Rina miró la hora en la pantalla del computador confirmando que Motimon le había dicho la verdad. Sin embargo su mente llevaba días tratando de encontrar respuestas que sentía que la espera le resultaría eterna. Agitando los pies volvió a mirar la biblioteca, en esta ocasión a un par de libros en la parte inferior que eran las novelas sobre las aventuras de su padre con sus amigos. Era cierto que aprendió muchas cosas interesantes en esos dos libros y era ese mismo aprendizaje que le hacía preguntarse cómo se pasó de ser un grupo tan reducido los que tuvieran a un digimon a tener tu compañero desde el momento en que nacías.

Colocando la mano derecha en el mentón consideró preguntarle a su madre que estaba libre esa tarde. Ella también sabía mucho sobre el Digimundo y aunque sentía deseos de correr a buscarla prefirió esperar. A veces le costaba entender sus explicaciones que ella le daba, además de que debía de estar dormida.

– ¿Qué te parece si mientras esperamos pensamos en cuál es la respuesta? – Preguntó entusiasmado Motimon sentándose al borde del escritorio – Yo tengo una teoría.

– ¿En serio? – Respondió Rina sin poder evitar hacer una mueca, sus teorías podían llegar a ser muy extrañas – ¿Cuál?

– Es simple… – Tras decir esas dos palabras hizo un larga e innecesaria pausa. Su amplia sonrisa con los ojos cerrados delataba cuanto estaba disfrutando del efecto dramático que intentaba crear – Un virus.

– ¿Un virus? – Repitió cruzándose de brazos con una ceja levantada incrédula. Inclinándose hacia delante intentó buscar algún gesto que delatara que Motimon estaba bromeando pero la seriedad con que abrió los ojos para mirarlas indicaba lo contrario. – No te entiendo.

– Los primeros humanos en el Digimundo fueron como un virus – Explicó el digimon moviendo sus cortas manos como si tratara de dibujar en el aire lo que pasaba por su mente – Una vez infectado comenzó a esparcirse lentamente pero una vez que la infección llegó a cierto punto todo se aceleró hasta llegar a la situación que vivimos hoy.

– Eso… no… tiene… sentido.

Incrédula de lo que acaba de oír, Rina no pudo evitar que sus palabras salieran con una larga pausa entre ellas. Le habían enseñado a tener la mente abierta a toda clase de probabilidades pero esa teoría superaba lo que era capaz de aceptar. Recostándose en la silla miró con la boca abierta al digimon que con los brazos cruzados, imitándola, no parecía querer ceder en su posición. Sin importarle cuan irracional resultara su explicación.

– Si tienes una mejor idea entonces la escucho.

El comentario un tanto arisco la hizo encogerse de hombros una fracción de segundo. Sin intenciones de dejarse intimidar revisó con la mirada de rapidez la habitación en busca de inspiración. Fue entonces que volvió a ver las novelas a lo que sonrió creyendo tener una mejor teoría.

– Creo que se trata de la relación entre humanos y digimon – Dijo recostando los manos en los brazos de la silla que meció de un lado a otro usando apoyando un pie en el escritorio para ganar el impulso necesario. El movimiento era su mejor aliado cuando para organizar sus ideas – Tanto humanos como digimon se dieron cuenta de que el otro existían y querían estar juntos con tanta fuerza que más y más niños elegidos aparecieron. Pronto todos los niños tenían digimon pero faltaban muchos más digimon y todos los adultos por lo que empezaron a formar lazos con ellos. Entonces todos estaban con todos y entre más niños y digimon nacían mas lazos se formaban.

Motimon no respondió de inmediato a su explicación. Simplemente se le quedó viéndola fijamente con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada haciéndola sentirse inexplicablemente avergonzada. Para el momento en que le pidió que hablara estaba segura de que tenía la cara roja.

– ¡Esa teoría tiene menos sentido que la mía! – Dijo finalmente Motimon con calma descruzándose los brazos.

– ¿Cómo que no tiene sentido? – Respondió Rina enojándose hasta el punto que cara ahora estaba mucho más roja – Me baso en la información que tenemos y puedo probártelo.

– Pues yo también puedo.

Fue de esa forma que ambos dejaron sus asientos para buscar un tablero y marcadores junto a los libros donde se encontraban sus respectivas evidencias. Cada uno expuso los motivos por los que creían que su teoría era válida y los cuales le impedían creer del todo la del otro. Estaban tan inmersos en su debate que no se percataron de cuando entraron Koushiro y Tentomon.

– ¿Qué están haciendo?

Ante la pregunta de Tentomon quien se había acercado a ellos para observar lo que habían dibujado. Tanto Rina como Motimon no perdieron el tiempo para colocarse a cada lado suyo explicándoles, simultáneamente, sus teorías lo cual terminó causando que Tentomon tuviera que agitar sus patas delanteras para intentar calmarlos. Una vez que el silencio volvió a formar señaló a uno de ellos para que hablara y posteriormente ceder el turno al otro.

– Son interesantes teorías – Comentó Koushiro hablando por primera vez – Parece que ayudar en el laboratorio les está siendo útil.

– ¿Sabes la respuesta? ¿Por qué todos ahora tenemos digimon? ¿Cuánto tiempo tomó? – Ansiosa por tener una respuesta Rina se levantó dirigiéndose a su padre quien parecía estar muy pensativo – ¿Lo sabes?

– La verdad es que ese por qué sigue siendo un misterio pero puedo decirte cuanto tomó… La repuesta es dos a la n.

Motimon y Rina se miraron con una mezcla de confusión y desaliento. Incluso si la mitad de su pregunta les había sido respondida eran incapaces de entenderla. Seguramente notando su estado vieron a Koushiro tomar el tablero y tras borrar lo que habían escrito se colocó el marcador en el mentón con los ojos cerrados. Cuando miraron a Tentomon por una explicación les hizo un gesto con sus patas indicándoles que no sabía cómo responderles.

– Supongo que todavía no te enseñan la potenciación por lo que…

Le escucharon murmurar para luego asentir y comenzar a escribir. Cuando les volteó el tablero Motimon y Rina vieron que había escrito un numero dos con una "n" pequeña en la parte superior derecha.

– Esta sencilla formula es la respuesta que buscas – Dijo para luego señalar con el marcador la "n" – Esta letra la puedes cambiar por cualquier número y representa los años que pasaron desde que la primera vez que hubo digimon en este mundo hace algo más de treinta años. Me refiero a la pelea de Greymon y un Parrotmon en Tokio.

Tras unos segundos donde recordaron haberlo leído en la primera novela ambos asintieron para mostrar que lo comprendían. Ante el gesto Koushiro volvió a escribir siendo que cuando volvió a mostrarles el tablero donde había escrito la misma operación en dos ocasiones pero cambiando la letra por números.

– Fueron tres años desde ese día y cuando la puerta se abrió por primera vez. Dos a la tres es igual a ocho que éramos los ochos primeros niños en tener un compañero digimon – Continuó explicando indicando la operación con el marcador para luego pasar a la siguiente – Para el momento que se volvió a abrir la puerta entre ambos mundos y aparecieron los D–3 que has visto algunos de mis amigos tienen pasaron siete años.

– Ese es un ocho – Comentó Rina obteniendo un asentimiento por parte de su padre.

– Eso es porque esta es mi segunda prueba. Si recuerdas en el libro una vez se mencionó que contacté a más de doscientos niños, ¿no? Era en navidad – Dijo esperando que tanto Rina como Motimon recordaran el momento, uno en que insistió se incluyera, para proseguir – Para ese entonces serían más o menos ocho años desde que aquella batalla y como vez dos a la ocho es igual a doscientos cincuenta y seis.

– Si siguen cambiando la "n" por los años que han pasado en una calculadora se darán cuenta que llega a un punto que el numero de uniones de digimon con humanos es mayor que la población de humanos como de digimon – Intervino Tentomon – Por eso ahora los humanos y digimon nacen juntos.

Un momento de silencio se formó mientras Rina y Motimon se cruzaban de brazos en una pose pensativa. Finalmente ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo:

– ¿Por qué es dos a la n?

– ¿Qué pasa con los elegidos que fueron antes de ustedes?

Lo cierto era que no podía responder a esas dos preguntas, el motivo por el cual la teoría era ampliamente conocida en el laboratorio donde Koushiro trabajaba pero que no podían dar a conocer. Tras decirles eso esperó que se desilusionaran sin embargo su respuesta fue la opuesta.

– En ese caso ahora debemos investigar sobre ello – Dijo Rina – Seguro será al menos igual de divertido que lo que hemos estado haciendo.

– Si, probaremos mi teoría de los virus.

Soltando un suspiro Rina se resignó a que Motimon no cambiaría de idea por un largo tiempo.

* * *

 _ **Donde leí el dato lo mostraban como un dato cierto (y confió en quien hizo la publicación): 2**_ _ **n**_ _ **fue revelado como la velocidad con la cual aumentaba la población de elegidos por parte de una de las personas encargadas de la creación de la serie (no recuerdo de parte de quien).**_

 _ **Se estima que para que el 2028, que es más o menos cuando creo el epilogo ocurre (mala memoria mía), la población mundial sería de de habitantes. También sería, si conté bien, 34 años después de la famosa pelea de Greymon contra Parrotmon y 2**_ _ **34**_ _ **= lo cual significa que tenemos más humanos que se supone deben tener digimon que humanos nacidos.**_


End file.
